Take My Hand
by Dark Gwyddion
Summary: A light, fluffy fic, based very loosely around Demyx's conversion from Human to Nobody. AxelxDemyx


_A little bit of AkuDemy fluff. I like the couple just because I think they'd be cute together. It's set somewhere vaguely before _Chain of Memories_. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of these characters. SquarEnix and Disney do._

The blonde Nocturne was running late. He always seemed to be, somehow. Perhaps he should go through the darkness to get there – but he was never fond of doing that at times like these (last time he did… it hadn't ended well for him, but he was sure that Xaldin still told the story.) As he darted around the corner, he ran right into Axel.

Axel had just been minding his own business - which, come to think of it, was usually everyone else's. Marluxia and Larxene, the two newest members were definitely up to something… He didn't know what, but was taken out of that train of thought rather abruptly.

"You okay, Demyx?" he asked, blinking at the Nobody who'd tried to run him over.

Demyx looked up at the redhead. "I-I'm fine." Why did his voice always seem to waver a bit around the other? "But I'm late."

Axel smiled slowly, one of his mischievous grins. "Why don't I come with you?"

He bent over, offering his hand. "Let me help you up. Take my hand."

Demyx smiled slightly. He remembered the first time he had heard those words.

He'd been a musician. One of the sort of popular but not quite famous artists. He was waiting for his "break". He had tried everything, including switching to more popular instruments before returning to his beloved sitar (he'd tried other methods as well, but they hadn't worked either). Then he had received a message.

When he had arrived at the designated meeting spot, he had been met by two black-cloaked figures. One he recognized from the last couple of gigs he had done (who could miss that bright red hair?) The other was rather imposing looking with an eye patch and a scar.

"Are you sure about this one, Axel?" One-Eye asked the other.

"Yes, I am. Just wait until you hear him play," the red-head Axel responded. "Trust me on this one, Xigbar."

"You've said that before."

"Yes, yes, but this time it's different." Axel now turned towards the rather confused musician. "Play, kid."

It took him a (long) moment to realize he was being spoken to and another to (clumsily) get ready. Xigbar seemed rather unimpressed by his companion's "find", however his expression changed as the artist's fingers caressed his instrument.

The two were talking softly as he finished. The youth watched them, uncertain. He hoped that he had played as best he ever had, that he had impressed them – well, the one called Xigbar, as he already knew Axel liked him.

Their conference finished, Axel stepped forward. "We have decided. Will you join us? You will gain powers far beyond your wildest imagination." He knew that the young virtuoso had already been tempted by the darkness, and just needed a little help to take the final step.

It took less than a heartbeat for the musician to agree. He would do anything to escape this endless cycle of events played for audiences who only half-way cared, for the most part. He nodded.

Axel held out a black-gloved hand. "Then just take my hand…"

Demyx took Axel's hand gratefully, letting the other help him to his feet, commenting, "You don't have to come. I'm sure that I can handle this on my own." Truthfully, he would prefer that VIII to be there – but he wasn't about to admit that. To admitting that he enjoyed the other's company and needed his protection.

Axel shrugged slightly. "I don't mind. But we should go; else we'll be really late." Still holding onto Demyx, he started off. No, he didn't know where Demyx had been headed, but that didn't matter. They would go together – and that was what was important to him.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames paced in front of the new Nobody. IX, the Melodious Nocturne. He was trying to come up with a name – Xigbar had informed him that he was responsible for the youth. Finally he turned towards IX.

"Demyx. That's your name. D-E-M-Y-X. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, I do. …You were going to show me around?"

Axel grinned. "Yes. I am supposed to."

Demyx returned the smile. "Then take my hand and show me."


End file.
